harry potter and the philospers stone my version
by eritrean.royalty
Summary: this is my own version of harry potter and the philosopher stone this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it review and tell me your thoughts please im new to writing so please excuse my grammar and spelling errors :
1. platform 9 and 34

Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone

Harry was so excited and scared at the same time HE WAS A WIZARD! the minute Hagrid said that he felt this great sensation coming over him . It's like he always knew this all those years he had done stuff without knowing how, like when harry's aunt was trying to make harry wear this awful knitted sweater but each time it went smaller and smaller until it could only a puppet literally. Also the time Aunt petunia and his uncle Vernon decided he needed a haircut and cut its so short he might as well be bald! He remembered that day Dudley his cousin was making fun of him because of it harry had no problem with the teasing he had 11 years to get used but anyway that night harry kept on having dreams about his classmates reaction to his new haircut and the next morning he woke up to find that it was back to normal again. His hair. Just the way it was before he got the awful hair cut. His aunt was so furious with him she said he couldn't come out of his room AKA cupboard for a month.

"B-b-but how? How can I believe what your saying is true umm hagrid I mean I just met you today for all I know you could be jus playing a joke on me"

"A JOKE! Harry being ah wizards no joke arry yeh need to learn how to control yeh magic arry and Hogwarts is the best place to do jus that. I can see by the look on yah face thah yah don't believe but answer me this, haven't yeh ever made things happen yeh didn't mean to for example yeh angry at someone and next thing yeh know there hurt or as ive been told this happened to you too harry yeh get a haircut that is so awful but the next day yeh hair is back to normal jus the way its always bin . "

Harry wondered how the hell hagrid knew about his hair though the more examples hagrid said the more harry believed him "Okay "he started slowly "all these things have happened and I believe you but what is Hogwarts ?"he asked

Hagrid looked at him rather oddly but his face changed rather rapidly it was red. Red with fury "DURSELY! You haven't even told him about Hogwarts?"So angry that he started using magic against them. Harry just stood there enjoying the view of the durselys screaming until they couldn't scream any longer ÄHH screamed his aunt "Vernon look, look what's his done to our son his got a pig tail!

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the site of his uncles face going purple "GET OUT "he yelled "GET OUT you can take harry with you I don't care Just hagrid don't ever come back again YOU FITHY WIZARD !"

"OI yeh bettah watch yeh mouth dursely or you'll end up with a pigs tail like yeh SON! And I'm only gonna go if yeh promise me here and now that harry here can come back every summer break."

"fine just get away from my family "he said

Its like all harry's dreams came true all at once finally. Finally he escaped the durselys.

**CHAPTER TWO: DIAGON ALLEY**

"...so lord vol- I mean sorry You-know-who killed my parent and then tried to kill but didn't succeed ? "

He couldn't believe it he was on the bus with hagrid and talking about harry's past. Harry was surprised about the amount of knowledge Hagrid knew about him.

"yes exactly and thats why every kid, every adult , everyone in the wizarding world knows about you. Yeh see millions and i say millions arry tried to bring the down fall of you-know-who even Dumbledore the person you-know-who feared the most so they say but even dumbeldore being a genius that he is couldn't do it but yeh harry potter barley a year old did it yeh see that scar yeh got there ? thats the mark yeh get when yeh escape the killing curse."

Harry couldn't even breath how could the dursely not have told him about this he spent 11 years and not once have they mentioned how he got the scar or about a man that called himself lord voldemort not even once.

"ah well here we are arry" said hagrid. Harry looked around trying to sport a wizard but the all looked pretty normal or muggles as hagrid likes to say. "this is diagon Alley i was expecting something more magical you know?" said harry

Hagrid laughed "arry do yeh really think that they will sell books of spells and stuff yeh need for ogwarts here ? no arry the wizarding word aint stupid yeh know – oh here we are harry "said hagrid and started tapping the bricks and then suddenly the wall kind of opened a whole new world he stepped in "wow "was all he could manage.

"**Now harry first of all we need teh go too ****Madam Malkin's Robes first alrighty uhmm should be next to flourish and blotts but first we needah go to Gringrotts right dis way harry."** **Er..Hagrid what's gringotts?"** "**Ahh harry it surprises me how little yeh know about teh wizarding world well anyways Gringrotts is a bank I suppose yah know what a bank is since muggles use em as well anyways gringrotts is probably the safest place to keep yeh treasure yeh be mad ter try an rob it I tell the only thing safer than gringotts is well i guess ogwarts o course well come on now we better hurry Dumbledore wants this done – oh ****Professor Quirrell I was jus tellin harry about good old ogwarts well quirrell good thang we ran into yeh, harry dis is professor Quirrell he'll be teachin yeh defence of the dark arts well Quirrell this is harry, harry potter also known as teh boy who lived I'm sure you've heard of him Quirrell ? "said hagrid** "**oh o-o-of c-c-course h-h-hagrid."he looked at harry for a moment and then said "n-n-nice t-t-to m-m-meet y-y-you harry "he said looking frightened ** "**Well we better geh going arry stay here will yeh need to have a word with the goblins then ill call yeh and we 'll go inside gringotts togeth- oh blimey harry I forgot we need to get some money from yeh vault to use on your school stuff well better come with me then ."** **Once they stepped inside harry looked around curiously at the goblins they didn't look too happy something about them he just didn't like. He watched as hagrid talked to one of the goblins named griphook.**

"alrighty harry better visit yah vault c'mon then " he said Grip hook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.

O"nce they arrived at harry's vault all harry could manage to say was wow he looked around at piles of gold everywhere he Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

""One speed only," said Griphook.

"What's vault 713?" Asked harry "Sorry harry can't say Dumbledore trusted me not say anything about it to anyone."Replied hagrid

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom**, **Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

**CHAPTER 3: Adiamina Beyin **

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. "oops"said a girl with black hair in braids and chocolate skin as she dropped her books she looked rather pretty harry thought she was wearing no makeup what's so ever like other girls his seen it was natural and by the way she dressed (normal) harry was sure she was a muggle-born. Harry bent down to help her pick up all her books "thankyou "she said with a big smile on her face "so you go to Hogwarts huh?" she asked him

"yes actually I'm a first year what about you?" replied harry

"yea I'm a first year too I'm so excited about this year I have a feeling its going to be AWSOME I mean thank god I got the letter I'd be at Hogwarts learning magic while all my friends at home god forbid will be learning maths trying to figure out what x equals and all the shit stuff we learn in muggle schools though I'm going to miss them" she finished her sentence sadly "so any Idea what house you'd wanna be in? She asked

"Umm no I'm not really sure" he said trying to figure what she meant by 'houses' "er what about you?"

"oh umm definitely Gryffindor I mean thats the best house isn't it and Ravenclaw is not bad Hufflepuff is okay too but Slytherin GOD FORBID is not an option" harry laughed he liked this girl already something about her she could be a model he thought yes defiantly got model potential "why not Slytherin?" he asked the girl looked at him surprised "are you serious you must not know much about Hogwarts okay let me explain: in Hogwarts they are four houses one is Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry thats the best one in my opinion and then there's Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit after that there's Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play thats a good one too and last there's old Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness and most of all pure wizard blood. You see thats the problem the pure blood bit they think muggle-born shouldn't be allowed in the house your only in if you're a half-blood or mostly pure and when I mean ambition cunning and all those stuff I don't mean them in a good way ambition cunning leadership or resourcefulness in other words really mean evil in slytherin house. The darkest wizards of all time were in slytherin so I've heard such as you-know-who for example."

"wow "harry said and before he could say anymore hagrid called his name "oh umm I gotta go sorry i guess ill see you on tomorrow at Hogwarts then?" he asked "yes for sure ill be sitting in the Gryffindor table and say hi to hagrid for me will you "she winked at him knowingly.

Then walked off to go to her mum.

"Harry, I see you've met Adiamina" said Hagrid "oh so that's her name well she said to me to say to you for her, how you know her anyway?"Harry asked as they walked to flourish and blotts to get harry's books hagrid beamed "oh did she now, she such a nice girl Adiamina actually harry I met her the day before I met you, she was like you sad story really her parent were wizards really good ones too but she didn't know that, the day your parent died you-know-who also ordered his followers to kill her parents you see her parent purebloods but not slytherin-"he added once he saw harry's face

"they were nothing like that they had nothing against muggle-borns but they were bloody good at magic ill say, anyways he wanted them both to join him and become one of his followers the he sent a couple of his followers to go and find them you see so both of them knowing that you-know-who and his followers were after them they moved to Australia and started a new life there they were pretty good at hiding cause they lasted for about 10 years but then before adiamina turned 10, his followers found them even though you-know-who had lost all his powers they still went after them, they were on there to somewhere they were about to start the engine of the car when his followers attacked they killed adiamina's little brother he was just 4 and apparently they used one of the unforgivable curses on her little sister who was only 8 at the time, adiamina wasn't there at the time she was at her friends so of course she didn't die" hagrid looked close to tears now

Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry he said in his thought repeatedly the last thing he want right now was hagrid crying but he had to admit the story was very sad .

That day he didn't really talk to much people either than adiamina but a boy called Draco Malfoy, but he didn't enjoy he conversation one bit Draco talked about slytherins as if they were actually good and plus he couldn't help but compare malfoy to Dudley and that is not good.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone

Harry was so excited and scared at the same time HE WAS A WIZARD! the minute Hagrid said that he felt this great sensation coming over him . It's like he always knew this all those years he had done stuff without knowing how, like when harry's aunt was trying to make harry wear this awful knitted sweater but each time it went smaller and smaller until it could only a puppet literally. Also the time Aunt petunia and his uncle Vernon decided he needed a haircut and cut its so short he might as well be bald! He remembered that day Dudley his cousin was making fun of him because of it harry had no problem with the teasing he had 11 years to get used but anyway that night harry kept on having dreams about his classmates reaction to his new haircut and the next morning he woke up to find that it was back to normal again. His hair. Just the way it was before he got the awful hair cut. His aunt was so furious with him she said he couldn't come out of his room AKA cupboard for a month.

"B-b-but how? How can I believe what your saying is true umm hagrid I mean I just met you today for all I know you could be jus playing a joke on me"

"A JOKE! Harry being ah wizards no joke arry yeh need to learn how to control yeh magic arry and Hogwarts is the best place to do jus that. I can see by the look on yah face thah yah don't believe but answer me this, haven't yeh ever made things happen yeh didn't mean to for example yeh angry at someone and next thing yeh know there hurt or as ive been told this happened to you too harry yeh get a haircut that is so awful but the next day yeh hair is back to normal jus the way its always bin . "

Harry wondered how the hell hagrid knew about his hair though the more examples hagrid said the more harry believed him "Okay "he started slowly "all these things have happened and I believe you but what is Hogwarts ?"he asked

Hagrid looked at him rather oddly but his face changed rather rapidly it was red. Red with fury "DURSELY! You haven't even told him about Hogwarts?"So angry that he started using magic against them. Harry just stood there enjoying the view of the durselys screaming until they couldn't scream any longer ÄHH screamed his aunt "Vernon look, look what's his done to our son his got a pig tail!

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the site of his uncles face going purple "GET OUT "he yelled "GET OUT you can take harry with you I don't care Just hagrid don't ever come back again YOU FITHY WIZARD !"

"OI yeh bettah watch yeh mouth dursely or you'll end up with a pigs tail like yeh SON! And I'm only gonna go if yeh promise me here and now that harry here can come back every summer break."

"fine just get away from my family "he said

Its like all harry's dreams came true all at once finally. Finally he escaped the durselys.

**CHAPTER TWO: DIAGON ALLEY**

"...so lord vol- I mean sorry You-know-who killed my parent and then tried to kill but didn't succeed ? "

He couldn't believe it he was on the bus with hagrid and talking about harry's past. Harry was surprised about the amount of knowledge Hagrid knew about him.

"yes exactly and thats why every kid, every adult , everyone in the wizarding world knows about you. Yeh see millions and i say millions arry tried to bring the down fall of you-know-who even Dumbledore the person you-know-who feared the most so they say but even dumbeldore being a genius that he is couldn't do it but yeh harry potter barley a year old did it yeh see that scar yeh got there ? thats the mark yeh get when yeh escape the killing curse."

Harry couldn't even breath how could the dursely not have told him about this he spent 11 years and not once have they mentioned how he got the scar or about a man that called himself lord voldemort not even once.

"ah well here we are arry" said hagrid. Harry looked around trying to sport a wizard but the all looked pretty normal or muggles as hagrid likes to say. "this is diagon Alley i was expecting something more magical you know?" said harry

Hagrid laughed "arry do yeh really think that they will sell books of spells and stuff yeh need for ogwarts here ? no arry the wizarding word aint stupid yeh know – oh here we are harry "said hagrid and started tapping the bricks and then suddenly the wall kind of opened a whole new world he stepped in "wow "was all he could manage.

"**Now harry first of all we need teh go too ****Madam Malkin's Robes first alrighty uhmm should be next to flourish and blotts but first we needah go to Gringrotts right dis way harry."** **Er..Hagrid what's gringotts?"** "**Ahh harry it surprises me how little yeh know about teh wizarding world well anyways Gringrotts is a bank I suppose yah know what a bank is since muggles use em as well anyways gringrotts is probably the safest place to keep yeh treasure yeh be mad ter try an rob it I tell the only thing safer than gringotts is well i guess ogwarts o course well come on now we better hurry Dumbledore wants this done – oh ****Professor Quirrell I was jus tellin harry about good old ogwarts well quirrell good thang we ran into yeh, harry dis is professor Quirrell he'll be teachin yeh defence of the dark arts well Quirrell this is harry, harry potter also known as teh boy who lived I'm sure you've heard of him Quirrell ? "said hagrid** "**oh o-o-of c-c-course h-h-hagrid."he looked at harry for a moment and then said "n-n-nice t-t-to m-m-meet y-y-you harry "he said looking frightened ** "**Well we better geh going arry stay here will yeh need to have a word with the goblins then ill call yeh and we 'll go inside gringotts togeth- oh blimey harry I forgot we need to get some money from yeh vault to use on your school stuff well better come with me then ."** **Once they stepped inside harry looked around curiously at the goblins they didn't look too happy something about them he just didn't like. He watched as hagrid talked to one of the goblins named griphook.**

"alrighty harry better visit yah vault c'mon then " he said Grip hook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.

O"nce they arrived at harry's vault all harry could manage to say was wow he looked around at piles of gold everywhere he Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

""One speed only," said Griphook.

"What's vault 713?" Asked harry "Sorry harry can't say Dumbledore trusted me not say anything about it to anyone."Replied hagrid

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom**, **Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

**CHAPTER 3: Adiamina Beyin **

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. "oops"said a girl with black hair in braids and chocolate skin as she dropped her books she looked rather pretty harry thought she was wearing no makeup what's so ever like other girls his seen it was natural and by the way she dressed (normal) harry was sure she was a muggle-born. Harry bent down to help her pick up all her books "thankyou "she said with a big smile on her face "so you go to Hogwarts huh?" she asked him

"yes actually I'm a first year what about you?" replied harry

"yea I'm a first year too I'm so excited about this year I have a feeling its going to be AWSOME I mean thank god I got the letter I'd be at Hogwarts learning magic while all my friends at home god forbid will be learning maths trying to figure out what x equals and all the shit stuff we learn in muggle schools though I'm going to miss them" she finished her sentence sadly "so any Idea what house you'd wanna be in? She asked

"Umm no I'm not really sure" he said trying to figure what she meant by 'houses' "er what about you?"

"oh umm definitely Gryffindor I mean thats the best house isn't it and Ravenclaw is not bad Hufflepuff is okay too but Slytherin GOD FORBID is not an option" harry laughed he liked this girl already something about her she could be a model he thought yes defiantly got model potential "why not Slytherin?" he asked the girl looked at him surprised "are you serious you must not know much about Hogwarts okay let me explain: in Hogwarts they are four houses one is Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry thats the best one in my opinion and then there's Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit after that there's Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play thats a good one too and last there's old Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness and most of all pure wizard blood. You see thats the problem the pure blood bit they think muggle-born shouldn't be allowed in the house your only in if you're a half-blood or mostly pure and when I mean ambition cunning and all those stuff I don't mean them in a good way ambition cunning leadership or resourcefulness in other words really mean evil in slytherin house. The darkest wizards of all time were in slytherin so I've heard such as you-know-who for example."

"wow "harry said and before he could say anymore hagrid called his name "oh umm I gotta go sorry i guess ill see you on tomorrow at Hogwarts then?" he asked "yes for sure ill be sitting in the Gryffindor table and say hi to hagrid for me will you "she winked at him knowingly.

Then walked off to go to her mum.

"Harry, I see you've met Adiamina" said Hagrid "oh so that's her name well she said to me to say to you for her, how you know her anyway?"Harry asked as they walked to flourish and blotts to get harry's books hagrid beamed "oh did she now, she such a nice girl Adiamina actually harry I met her the day before I met you, she was like you sad story really her parent were wizards really good ones too but she didn't know that, the day your parent died you-know-who also ordered his followers to kill her parents you see her parent purebloods but not slytherin-"he added once he saw harry's face

"they were nothing like that they had nothing against muggle-borns but they were bloody good at magic ill say, anyways he wanted them both to join him and become one of his followers the he sent a couple of his followers to go and find them you see so both of them knowing that you-know-who and his followers were after them they moved to Australia and started a new life there they were pretty good at hiding cause they lasted for about 10 years but then before adiamina turned 10, his followers found them even though you-know-who had lost all his powers they still went after them, they were on there to somewhere they were about to start the engine of the car when his followers attacked they killed adiamina's little brother he was just 4 and apparently they used one of the unforgivable curses on her little sister who was only 8 at the time, adiamina wasn't there at the time she was at her friends so of course she didn't die" hagrid looked close to tears now

Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry he said in his thought repeatedly the last thing he want right now was hagrid crying but he had to admit the story was very sad .

That day he didn't really talk to much people either than adiamina but a boy called Draco Malfoy, but he didn't enjoy he conversation one bit Draco talked about slytherins as if they were actually good and plus he couldn't help but compare malfoy to Dudley and that is not good.


End file.
